A new Set of Curses
by Mitsu-Shiro
Summary: Yes another fic about a second zodiac. But please give it a shot. Its not what you would expect.New Soumas, just as much drama, and just as much secrets.


**Chapter 1:**

**God and his Tiger**

The sun awoke for a new morning. Spreading its brilliant light across the land of the Souma main house. Today the sun brought the first day of the fall season, along with it were small winds and the crisp smell of leaves in the air. As well as the visual changes such as the turning leaves. This was the most lovely season to be witnessed on the Souma land.

It added to the mysteriousness of the estate and its residents.

The secret that the Souma's hid behind these walls were that of a curse that was as old as god itself. Within the generations a random twelve Souma cousins would be cursed with the spirit of the Chinese zodiac, including the cat. The effects of this curse were strange and of vengeance of the zodiac spirits. The cursed Souma was not able to hug any member of the opposite sex .

But the curse did not have such effect between the cursed ones. These thirteen Souma children are seen as trapped within a god forsaken act of revenge for life. Though some of these cursed members don't live in sorrow for their curse. They did not live their days in depression as it would seem most fitting. The Soumas lived as any other person would.

Besides the fact that the secret of this curse was kept within the family. Leaking this information outside would cause panic. As to what the Soumas were and if they were in fact human. So they lived there lives of secrecy. Just as they have been doing for generations.

And along with this generation, just like the past ones. All the zodiacs spots were counted for. Even the role of the god. The god who held the title as the head of the family. It didn't matter the age or gender of this person. As long as they were in fact Kami, they would be the head of the family.

The current god, Takeru Souma, was just as cruel as the god previous to him. Yet as Akito was. He was mainly misunderstood. He came from an extremely abusive set of parents. Whom he later murdered, which was the sign that he would be the head of the family. As well as he was the closest related Souma to Akito.

On this somewhat cold day he could be found as always, in his home. The rather larger development was detached from the rest of the Soumas. He had his own set of maids and cooks who worked only in his home. The far back corner, where his room was placed. Is where he and another Souma resided.

''Karasu chan….close the screen….that awful sun is bothering me….'' Came a low and snake like voice.

The voice was speaking to the timid girl who sat beside a door. She closed it, following his order. Across from her a lanky body lay across a pile of silk pillows. He wore a bored expression. His eyes wandered the room trying desperately to find something he could pick at. His dark purple hair fell over his eyes some. He didn't bother to put it in its place. Neither did he do for his kimono sleeve. That was slowly falling form his thin shoulder.

His opaque eyes soon found something to entertain him.

''Karasu Im hungry wake the cooks and have them male me breakfast, rice, eggs; you should know how I like them, and some misou soup.'' He said plopping down onto the pillows after giving her a rough shove.

Karasu nodded and bowed to him as she staggered from his shove. She exited the home quietly and went over her task in her mind. It was quite too early for the cooks to be woken. And Takeru has no sense of time. A thought hit her that brought a small smile to her face. Something she barely remembered how to do. With a happy sigh she trotted in the opposite direction of the cooks sleeping quarters.

* * *

Wai Nya I just want to remind you all that. I DO NOT WRITE WELL. As in with Talent. So please no reviews about how I write. I know Im not amazing you don't have to remind me ;P.

Also I know this plot line is very much overused. But I put a good amount of thought into each character for this story. Im sorry If you feel like some are very ''marry sue'' but that is sadly my specialty ;;

Please review, If you didn't like it don't be so critical please.


End file.
